


Close

by zuzuzukas_dream



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Help, M/M, im emo, its that iconic bike scene, its tiny, znt x dr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzuzukas_dream/pseuds/zuzuzukas_dream
Summary: what does it even take to destroy a world? is it power? or is it hate?





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me and tell me that eleven and lisa arent like hajime and naegi. one loathes the world, feels lost and useless. the other wants to prove that there is goodness to be found in the world, as well as combat the evil that has been hidden within it.

"Hey."

Hajime's breathless voice pits itself against the rush of air through them. Faces the dark pools of blue in that sky above them, faces the piercing coloured lights between them. Reaches him just enough, through the turmoil of their surroundings. He listens.

"Are you gonna destroy it?"

But, Makoto doesn't understand what he means. The roar of the engine pulses through his ears and has his head crushed beneath a deep throb. Around them, already mere blurs against their own speed cutting through the streets, the world fades from focus.

He doesn't turn, but tilts gently. "Huh?"

Against his back is the pressing of what he can only assume is Hajime's head; tickles of softness decorate his skin with shivers, pulling his lips into a tight smile.

When Hajime replies, it's close. Almost collides with Makoto's own mind - sounds from within. "Are you gonna destroy the whole world?" Hajime asks.

A pause fills the boy in the front. Within that silence is a storm. The thundering in his chest bubbles to his throat, heartbeat pumping adrenaline into his temples and raising cheekbones in something that he believes is pleasure.

Then, he laughs. It comes from him in cackles, and then in louder, looping spirals. Before him, the lights on the road intensify in size, itching at the slits he's narrowed his eyes into. His face strains with the length of his smile - a height he has yet to reach until now.

Hajime follows him barely moments later. Arms tightening around Makoto's stomach, he chuckles, and then cries his delight into the back of his neck. It tumbles through the streets with them, with Makoto's own, and its clumsy path is en route to his heart.

It takes him. In those brief minutes, he feels as though what has embraced him is something far more than a boy. Far more than a lost soul.

What does it even take to destroy the world? The question dances on his tongue, but never leaves his lips. Neither of them could ever know - not for sure.


End file.
